A New Beginning
by finn-the-human-mockingjay
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have never met before, until one day she needs the bakery. Peeta is with Glimmer... But breaking up. Katniss is with Gale but also Breaking up... what will happen? REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Hey :) so I have done a one-shot before for Twilight but I have decided to do a Multi-Shot for The Hunger Games :D **

**So here it is feel free to follow me or the story :) **

**Just for the record, with the links please put ' .com' in front as this wont let it load into the text.**

**Please Review, I apologise for any Spelling or Grammar mistakes :) **

**Disclaimer: Susanne Collins owns The Hunger Games not me, unfortunately D: **

**Here we go...**

Chapter 1: Different Worlds.

Katniss POV.

Today was a day I was never going to forget, Me and Gale had been together 6 and a half months, but I couldn't take it any more. I needed to get out... I needed to be away from him and his behaviour. When he was angry, I always got the blame and the punishment. But today was the day that was going to end, for once and all. And I was dreading it.

Gale would be here in a few hours, I told him I needed to talk to him and he didn't sound too pleased. I had prepared some food and some Punch. I mean the weather outside is 24 degrees. I had nothing else to do I had cleaned my house and done the washing and ironing. I decided to take a walk so I changed out of my "chill out" clothes ( katniss_chill_out_clothes/set?id=81157843 ) and into some comfortable summer clothes ( katniss_comfy_summer_clothes/set?id=81157464 ). I then left my house and walked into town. I needed the Bakery, Mother wanted me to get some bread and cakes for tea later. As I walked into the bakery I saw a boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes so mesmerising that I couldn't speak. "How can I help you?" he had to speak. "I...I..." and with that I ran out of the bakery. What just happened?

* * *

Peeta's POV

I was woke up to the smell of Beautiful, crisp bread and delicious, sweet cakes cooking downstairs in the bakery, today was going to be a long day... I was going to tell my girlfriend, Glimmer, that we were over. Now she's a drama queen so there'll be tears and all that. She'd meet me on my lunch break which was at 12;30, I took an extended lunch for 1 hour because it would take that long. It was 8;30 now and I started work at 9;00 I decided to go and get some fresh bread from downstairs, so I walked down stairs in my pyjamas ( peetas_pyjamas/set?id=81159316&lid=2521261 ). My dad saw me and asked what I came down for so I told him I wanted some bread. He gave me a loaf he'd just cooked. It was still warm so I buttered it and put jam on it. The time was now 8;45. Damn, I thought. I should be half changed now. So I got washed and changed into casual clothes. ( peetas_casual_clothing/set?id=81159741&lid=2521261 ). I then rushed downstairs and told my dad I was sorry for being late. He then assured me it was only 8;55.

It was 10;08, according to my phone. I just changed shifts with my dad, I was on the till now and he was making the bread. _DING DING! _A customer. I looked up from the till and stopped dead. She was gorgeous, She had brown hair in a messy bun, Brown eyes and the most beautiful skin. I snapped myself out of my daze forcefully, and asked her "Can I help you?" hoping to hear her voice. she opened her mouth, but all that came out was "I...I..." and then she bolted out the door. I made a mental note to ask dad about her later. I hope I see her again... Now to wait for Glimmer.

* * *

**Sorry it's pretty short, I'm hoping to put another chapter up later... REVIEW! please. You can haz vurtual hugz! **


	2. Chapter 2: The break-Ups

**HEY! so... I've had a few views and a follower already... thanks to those people who viewed and thanks to nuts-about-you for following! **

**disclaimer: I still don't own it :(**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Katniss POV

I ran home and fetched my sketch book and pencil out from under my bed and dusted them off, then i started sketching, I had no idea what I was sketching until I looked down and saw... A face with beautiful carved cheeks, scruffy hair, floury cheeks and puffy lips. I had drawn the boy from the bakery. _BANG! _"KATNISS?" it was Gale! I had to hide the drawing and get changed... He wouldn't like what I was wearing. I decided to put my onesie and my slippers on ( katniss_onesie/set?id=81166394). I got changed and headed downstairs. There he was... It was time. He'd understand, right? He'd be okay? I mean if he loved me he wouldn't do this to me, would he? no. I had to do this I couldn't develop more bruises.

I reached the second to last step when he picked me up and kissed me. I didn't feel a spark, I felt ... disgust. I needed to end this now. I pulled away.

"Gale, I need to talk to you, but first I need you to promise not to hurt me after. Okay?"

"okay Katniss, What is it?"

"I...I..."

"spit it out!"

"I think we need to break up Gale."

It was then I decided I needed to get out of there. I bolted to my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

_thud! Thud! THud! THUd! THUD! THUD!_

He was walking up the stairs and he was angry...

"KATNISS! WE ARE NOT BREAKING UP"

i shouted back at him for the first time.

"I'M SORRY GALE BUT WE ARE!"

suddenly, it all went silent and I heard slow thuds down the stairs.

He left. That was it. I was single now, finally.

I knew exactly which boy I wanted...

The boy from the bakery.

* * *

Peeta's POV

I ran to the door to look for her but she'd gone. i mindlessly worked for the next couple of hours and before I knew it, the time was 12;30. Time to break-up with Glimmer. yay! I could hardly wait. In fact, I could wait for the drama but not for the break-up. I was still thinking about the girl from earlier when she walked in wearing the most trampy clothes I have ever seen ( cgi/set?id=81192250) ... Why was I even with her? I have no idea.

"Peety, How are you baaaaabbbbyyyyyy?"

"hi Glimmer, I'm fine, I need to talk to you though."

"What is it cutttttiiiiiiieeeeeeeee"

"I think we need to break up, today, now."

and there she blows, she screamed and screeched and cried and begged and sniffed and snuffled and blew her nose for a full hour.

"Bye Glimmer my breaks over"

"b...b...b... peety baby, w...w..why?"

"Bye Glimmer, suggestion change clothes."

and with that she left.

I was single and I knew exactly which girl I wanted...

The girl from the bakery...

* * *

**Thanks, I might be able to upload again later, If not I will upload tomorrow! REVIEW PLEASE! OR FOLLOW! VIRTUAL HUGZ FOR THE TAKING.**


End file.
